


the best birthday ever

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy birthday Hilda, hildaweek 2020, soft birthday girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Marianne helps make Hilda's birthday extra special.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	the best birthday ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #hildaweek 2020! Hilda's birthday takes place in the month before the timeskip, so she's still a student at the academy. She and Marianne are in that adorable "we know we're more than friends but we're not quite dating yet" phase.

Hilda hears a soft knock at her bedroom door on the morning of her birthday, as she’s putting the finishing touches on her birthday outfit. Well, “outfit” might be too strong of a word - it’s still the same uniform that all Garreg Mach students are required to wear, but she’s added a few personal touches, some sparkles and splashes of color. Normally that kind of thing is frowned on, but she figures they’ll let it slide today for her birthday. 

She opens the door to find Marianne standing in the hallway with a shy smile, her face nearly obscured by an enormous bouquet of flowers. “Happy birthday, Hilda!” she exclaims, in a voice that would be normal speaking volume for anyone else but is practically shouting by Marianne’s standards. “I picked these for you this morning. I wanted to make sure you had a good start to your birthday.” 

She holds out the bouquet, and Hilda can’t help but smile as she sees that it is made entirely of roses in various shades of red and pink, from pale, almost-white to deep crimson. It smells wonderful. As she takes the bouquet from Marianne and leans in to appreciate the scent, she notices one small blue flower tucked in among the pinks and reds. “Marianne, thank you so much, these are gorgeous! I couldn’t ask for a better beginning to the day. And I see that you put a tiny bit of yourself in there too!” She beams at Marianne, whose cheeks are the same color as some of the medium-pink roses in the bouquet. 

“You’re welcome, Hilda. I-I didn’t want you to forget who gave them to you. Oh! I’m supposed to be bringing you to the dining hall now. The whole class has something for you.”

“Ooh, I love surprises! Let me just put these in some water! And really Marianne, like I would ever forget who gave me such beautiful, thoughtful flowers!” She arranges them carefully in a vase and takes Marianne’s hand as they walk out the door to the dining hall. 

The day passes in a delightful flurry of gifts and celebration. All of her favorite dishes are on offer at the dining hall, and Lysithea and Mercedes even present her with a cake they made themselves. Hilda is particularly impressed that Lysithea manages to keep from eating the cake until *after* she blows out the candles. Claude gives her a fancy case for her favorite axe with a sparkly crest of Goneril, Ferdinand and Ingrid give her beautiful handcrafted leather reins for her wyvern, and Ignatz gives her a gorgeous painting of herself, which Hilda pretends to be embarrassed about even though she’s secretly delighted. There’s even a special letter from Holst, and best of all, the professor lets her skip chores for the day. 

By the end of day, Hilda is pleasantly tired and thoroughly celebrated, feeling a warm inner glow at how much her friends and peers appreciate her. She’s finally sitting down at her desk to write to Holst about her wonderful day, enjoying the light, pleasant rose fragrance of Marianne’s bouquet, when she hears another knock at the door. Marianne is once again standing shyly in the hallway, this time carrying a small, wrapped box. 

“Hi Marianne, come in! I’m feeling some deja vu here - isn’t this how my day started? Not that I mind at all - I always love it when you visit!”

“Hi Hilda, I hope I’m not bothering you. I just wanted to give you my present.” She holds out the box with a hopeful smile.

“Marianne, you could never bother me! But you already gave me these gorgeous flowers - you didn’t have to get me anything else!” Hilda smiles fondly at the adorable look on Marianne’s face and places her hands over Marianne’s before accepting the box. She carefully unwraps the paper and opens the lid to discover a tiny, sparkling blue gem on a delicate silver chain.

“I know it’s not as pretty as the things you make.” Marianne sounds almost apologetic. “But you’ve given me so many beautiful things, and I wanted to give you something back. Something from me that you could wear like...like the things I wear from you.” Her hand moves to the bracelet around her wrist, decorated with tiny, colorful bird charms. 

For a moment, Hilda finds it hard to speak. “Oh Marianne, thank you. I-I feel like nothing I can say would be as special as this gift. I’ll treasure it always. Will you help me put it on?”

Marianne gingerly takes the necklace from Hilda and fastens it around her neck. Hilda turns to admire herself in the mirror and Marianne looks with her. The two girls in the mirror both look so happy that they can’t help but grin at their own reflections. Hilda holds up the necklace so that the gem sparkles in the light. “I love it, it’s perfect. Thank you so much, Mari.” She leans up and gives Marianne a kiss on the cheek. Marianne, still looking at their reflections, blushes to see mirror Hilda kiss mirror Marianne. 

Hilda smiles and squeezes Marianne’s hand. “I couldn’t have asked for a better gift. My birthday started and ended perfectly thanks to you.”

“You’re welcome, Hilda. I’m so glad you had a good birthday. It was a good day for me too. I’ll see you in the morning?” Marianne starts to move towards the door, but turns at the last minute to press her lips to Hilda’s cheek. “Happy birthday,” she whispers, and scurries out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hilda, looking blissful in the middle of her room with one hand on her cheek, decides it was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/quorniya)!


End file.
